forhonorfandomcom-20200223-history
Shadows of the Hitokiri
There's an old tale about this village: a Samurai came to deliver justice. But darkness clouded her mind. She slaughtered ever living soul... and became the spirits of death! Years later, we hunted the Samurai in the village. We didn't believe the old tale. Not until a horror came! Spirits hungered for our souls! Be wary, Sakura is the spirit of death. And she's brought a curse that will doom us all. One single event... one single tale tells of how Sakura, the famed Hitokiri, had been driven mad. During the second season of the year of the Harbinger, join the mid-season event that let's you relive the eerie tale of born death reaper. Witness the village that had become haunted by her, in haunted mist lingering with the souls of the dead. See that you collect as many souls to send into the afterlife. Be reminded that the hunt in the canopies is not eternal, and the trail of souls will flicker out into the night on June 27th, 2019. Overview Named after the terrifying new warrior — the Hikitori — who joined the Samurai faction this season, the otherworldly Shadows of the Hitokiri event also introduces new Illustrious Outfits inspired by death gods, as well as new effects, an all-new emote, and more. There is one Illustrious Outfit available per faction, and each costs 20,000 Steel per Hero in the store. The new emote will cost 10,000 Steel. Neither the Illustrious Outfits nor the emote will be available as lootable items, but both will also be available as part of the Hitokiri Bundles. Haunting of Kaidan Vikings and Samurai clash in Kaidan, a dark village believed haunted by Sakura's victims. Soul Rush "Kill Soldiers to collect their Souls. Secure your Souls in the Soul Zones to gain them permanently for your team. Reach 1000 Souls to break the enemy team, then kill them all to win!" The Soul Rush game mode pits two teams of "reapers" against one another to collect souls. Souls are primarily collected by killing the neutral Soldiers who spawn on the field. It’s not simply a race to kill the most soldiers. Each Hero has their own stock of souls, which count toward their team’s total, and Heroes can lose their souls if killed by an opposing Hero – who then steals a portion of their souls. Furthermore, downed players will lose their remaining souls on revive, and the only way for their team to salvage their remaining souls is to revive the downed player. Securing souls is crucial to victory, and both teams can deposit their earned souls in one of two designated points on the battlefield, increasing their team’s score permanently. Securing Souls through this method grants a boost in the form of Revenge activation. The first team to 1,000 points will push the opposing team into breaking. Other Changes Bloody Blossom Aesthetic Dark fog cast on a painted tree-scape. Cherry blossoms with blood red flowers linger on the side of the screen as part of the new aesthetic of the main menu and lobby during the event. Painted streaks line the horizon in haunting fashion. The Canopy map for the Soul Rush game mode has also been redesigned a bit to give into the eerie atmosphere of the Hitokiri. The fog is thick in the village, with ghosts lingering about the trees. Whispers can be heard as you approach these ghosts, disappearing if you get too close. Mysterious black ashen float into the sky, delivering an even more eerie atmosphere. Soldiers Soldiers have once again been changed to look like "darker" variants of their respective faction: *Knights look similar to how they usually look, except their sleeve have been stripped of armor down to their cloth, and more of their chainmail is exposed. They are also missing their helmet, revealing the mail coif they don. *Samurai soldiers will be half naked, lightly dirtied by mud, only wearing hakama pants and sandals. Around their neck, they wear a religious cloth that helps cover their mouth. And aside from a single rope headband, the Samurai soldiers are bald. *Viking soldiers, like the Samurai, will be half naked, lightly dirtied by mud, only wearing wool girdle and sandals. Their beards are notably shorter and they sport a mohawk. Event Rewards Outside the Event Order, players who participate in the event can loot exclusive in-game rewards, including new Hitokiri themed weapons, outfits, ornaments, effects and emotes. While the weapons looted are limited to the Hero played during the match or who they are salvaged from, all other items are not hero specific (ie. you can attain a Raider's ornament even when playing as the Warden). Players can also opt to purchase the special items that are exclusive to the event, collectively known as the Shadows of the Hitokiri bundle. In this bundle, there is an Illustrious set with Effects featuring a looming skeletal ghost depending on the faction: a hooded reaper for the Knights, a horned revenant for the Vikings, a freakish specter for the Samurai, and a shamanic wraith for the Wu Lin. There is also a special emote that lets the Hero be possesed by the spirits, lifting off the ground. This bundle will continue to be available for purchase after the event, until July 1st. After that, only the Illustrious Outfits will remain available for purchasing. Possible drops include: * Battle Outfit: Secret of Kaidan * Ornament: Survivor of Kaidan * Idle Effect: Spirit of Kaidan * Emote Effect: Spirit of Kaidan * Execution Effect: Spirit of Kaidan Unique Orders During the Shadows of the Hitokiri event, the daily orders and the Event Order will be tailored with unique names that references the spooky events of Kaidan. Daily Orders *Warrior: Villagers of Kaidan (Daily Guaranteed Order) **"Ryoshi lured us into it... we should have never listened to him..." **''Complete 2 matches of any game mode.'' *Executioner **'Tales of the Hitokiri': "In a blink of the eye, all the trees gifted me with the flowers of death." **''Execute 3 Heroes in any game mode.'' Event Orders :Shadows of the Hitokiri's Order - June 10 - 27 "We all live a nightmare we never wake up from." As a Community, execute 8000000 Heroes in any game mode. Trivia * Gallery ShadowCover.jpg ShadowWarriors.jpg ShadowOutfit.jpg ShadowInsert.jpg ShadowPoke.jpg Category:In-Game Event